


Steve's Sexy Garters

by fluffmonsterc3



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Crossdressing, F/M, Licking, Sleepwalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 22:23:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/667133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffmonsterc3/pseuds/fluffmonsterc3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mini-Fill of the kinkmeme prompt by paraprosdokia wherein Steve wears garters. That's pretty much it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steve's Sexy Garters

\--

Steve's Sexy Garters: Episode 1 - Wherein Natasha sees Steve wearing knee-high sock garters and must taste the pretty.

\--

Natasha was a hard soul--a creature designed to analyze everything to the most infinitesimally tiny detail to the inevitable end of melding the information into a coherent whole to be used against whatever person/organization/gang, etc. that was demanded of her. You might almost say that she was a bit like a cat, getting into a headspace of calm and scrutiny at a level few could achieve, not letting anything phase her or snap her out of it. Which really was a problem when she started having sleeping problems.

It was a bit of a surprise when she found herself kneeling at one Steve Roger's feet, hands thrust up one tan pant leg all the way to the knee while her tongue was still, wedged between the warm, salty skin and rough, plastic-tasting elastic that appeared to be a sock garter. She leaned back slowly, eyes taking in the dark navy sock, black buckle, and white elastic garter stretched tight below Steve's knee, wrapped snug around the swell of his muscular calf that her hand caressed as she pulled her hands back.

"W-what was that?" Steve asked hoarsely, staring down at her with eyes blown wide.

Expression blank, but eyes curious, Natasha peered up through her eyelashes and shrugged a pale shoulder, standing in one effortless, fluid motion from the kitchen floor.

She really needed to stop sleepwalking.

\--

Steve's Sexy Garters: Episode 2 - Wherein Natasha notices Steve wearing thigh-high sock garters and must devour the pretty.

\--

She really needed to bleach her brain or something.

Natasha found herself molesting Steve again. It had been two weeks and a day since she last licked Steve's skin. She hadn't really forgotten about it since then. Especially those garters. Hot damn. Did anybody wear those anymore? Natasha's brain decided that it didn't care, just so long as Steve never stopped. 

She hadn't been sleepwalking this time.

It was just after everyone had cleared out of the debriefing room after Coulson when Natasha closed and locked the door, trapping her and Steve inside. He hadn't noticed for a little while, collecting his intel papers into the designated folder they were given, but then he looked up.

Natasha was leaning against the door, arms crossed, staring at him.

Steve blinked. "You need something?"

Her voice came out steady, like she was commenting on the weather, "You're wearing them again."

Steve shifted from one foot to the other in an uneasy sway, so endearing Natasha's lip twitched.

"Wearing what, exactly?" He asked, wincing slightly as his voice cracked.

Natasha pushed off from the door, her arms swinging down to her sides as she advanced slowly, hips swaying, with her eyes locked on Steve's. Instead of standing in from of him, she hopped up onto the table, gripping the edges with her hands and leaning forward.

She lifted a pristine eyebrow and said, "The garters."

Steve blinked a couple times, holding the folder in front of him protectively. "Oh. Yeah, I'm just used to them, I guess."

Natasha couldn't help the smirk from spreading out one side of her mouth as she lifted a leg, pointing her foot to rub against the curve of Steve's calf.

"So you're used to wearing thigh-highs, Mr. Rogers?" She asked with a rumbling chuckle. "Wouldn't think you'd be the type."  
Steve clutched the folder so hard it crumpled like a tissue. His adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed nervously.

"Uhm..." he gestured to the door. "We should go. The-uh..."

Natasha kept up her caressing, rubbing the top of her foot up and down Steve's leg from ankle to calf to mid-thigh before circling her toe around the buckle underneath his pant fabric.

Steve let out a shaky breath. "They'll want the room. It's a SHIELD meeting room, so... people."

Natasha lifted both eyebrows, tilting her head, her red hair shifting, as her foot moved from the side of his thigh to the front, rubbing up and down to his knee.

Steve's breath hitched, his eyes closing involuntarily. Natasha dropped her leg and slipped silently to the floor.

"Can I see them?" She breathed right against the crotch of his pants.

Steve bit his lip, managing a shaky nod, eyes still clenched shut.

Natasha went right for the belt, undoing the buckle, popping the button, and sliding down the zipper before shucking off his tan pants in one fell swoop. 

Never in her life had she been so rewarded for her keen sense of observation.

He was wearing thigh-high sock garters. With a garter belt. A lacy white one. Feeling a rush of unfiltered, raw lust, Natasha took it back.

Never in her life had she been so aroused for her keen sense of observation.

So she found herself molesting one Steve Rogers for the second time in two weeks. Breathing hotly onto the skin where his red, white, and blue striped thigh-high socks met the elastic white garter straps, Natasha brought up both hands, splayed wide, caressing up Steve's muscled legs from knees to hard thighs. 

She stroked her fingers over his thighs, right where the socks met the garter, tugging under the fabric to stroke skin, relishing in the sound of Steve's groan. Natasha's eyes drank in the sight like they were starved. 

The buckles were black, a stark contrast to the white, lacy garter belt and the paleness of Steve's rock hard thighs. Gripping his hips with both hands, Natasha breathed out hotly against his thigh, mouthing at his skin and licking slowly up and down where the strap was tugging the sock up, pointing her tongue to a wet tip and wriggling it underneath to lave at the salty skin just below the strap. 

"Uhnnng." Steve groaned, dropping the folder to the side in a messy sprawl of papers all over the floor, his hands cradling Natasha's head as she moved on to suckle at the fabric right over his sensitive hipbones, barely scratching with her teeth. Steve trembled.

Then she pulled back, wiping the spittle from her lip with the back of her hand before standing and taking in Steve's flushed face with a rush of tingling pleasure through her whole body, maybe even a little pride at being the one that made that face happen.

With a quirk of her lip, Natasha said, "Thanks for letting me touch." Then she turned, walking to the door at a steady clip, fully aware of Steve's heavy gaze locked on her ass.

"Oh and by the way," she said, turning just enough to look at him from the corner of her eye while she held the door open. "My room is 413."

Natasha left the room, closing the door behind her and leaving an aroused, slightly conflicted Steve Rogers with his pants down in the middle of a SHIELD debriefing room.

It really shouldn't have surprised him that Fury was the one to walk in, freeze, hold up a hand before Steve could explain why he was pantsed and wearing white lacy garters.

"I don't even fucking want to know."

Then Fury turned back the way he came. Damn those Avengers and their deviant behavior.

\--

A/n: Hope you liked it! Got a bit cracky. :/ Such is life.


End file.
